


Venti, Black

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human AU, coffeshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet shows up everyday, and she always has the same Barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Garnet comes into the shop everyday to get a venti black coffee. It’s her style, her choice. She appreciates the dark aroma, the bitter taste on her tongue awakens her senses and allows her to breathe. She’s got a long day at work ahead of her.

Her barista is the same as always, small, shy, yet somehow almost her height. Garnet remembers the first time she came in with her friends, who decided to make jokes about the barista’s nose and Garnet put a stop to it. That same barista had great hearing and had been near tears, but only Garnet had noticed. She wasn’t friends with them anymore.

Except Amethyst, who flirted with everyone and hadn’t seen the sense in making fun of someone who wasn’t a friend. She had, however, flirted with the barista enough that she scrambled to fill all the orders and dance away from Amethyst every time they came close enough to exchange words.

“The usual Garnet?” She’s smiling, but it’s not very bright. The day’s already draining on her, as she both opens and deals with the morning crowd’s antics. Poor Pearl.

“Yeah, thanks Pearl,” Garnet nods, waiting patiently as Pearl dances over to the coffee cups and pours Garnet’s order. A thought occurs to the both of them, and they exchange glances.

“Ga-“

“Pe-“

Both wait a few seconds, Pearl chuckling under her breathe as she hands Garnet the coffee, “I was wondering why you always come in here?”

That is not what Garnet was thinking. She swallows, “Well, almost all other barista’s ask why I want black. Would I like some cream?” Garnet shrugs, “I don’t need that in my morning.”

Pearl nods her understanding, her fingers tapping against the counter light enough that no sound can be heard by Garnet. However, Garnet has the feeling Pearl can hear her fingers very well.

“What do you drink Pearl, in your mornings?” Garnet sips her coffee, glancing around the shop. It’s almost eleven, and people leave at a steady rate as the morning comes to a close and the day heats up.

Pearl blinks at her, swallows, answers with a stutter and a look that Garnet can’t quite place, “Chai tea, at least if I’m on the job. If I’m not, I drink what I keep at home.”

The response is instinctual almost, coming out like it’s been prepared and thought over. Garnet smiles, “What do you have at home that you can’t get here?”

There’s a sparkle, a little mischievousness in the corner Pearl’s eye, which are the bluest things Garnet’s ever seen, “How about you come over for dinner and I show you?”

That is not what Garnet had thought would come out of the pretty barista’s mouth.

She is not going to complain.


	2. Pearl's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REquested continuation - at Pearl's place

Pearl can cook. She’s not sure what the dish is, but it was delicious and just thinking of it makes Garnet want more. They’re sitting at Pearl’s little round table. It’s near the kitchen, and has enough seats for three. 

Pearl looks tired, it’s getting close to midnight, and Garnet should be… heading …. home…

But they laugh at a joke Pearl makes about her roommate, and Garnet is snorting out tea as well as laughing a full-body laugh. It’s nice. It’s… wonderful.

If Garnet’s friends could see her now…

“So this one time, I was doing ballet, and this guy just walks up and goes “I’m the mayor, wanna do me?”” Pearl’s face is both disgusted and amused, “And then he goes, “get it? ‘cause I’m mayor DEWey?” He was apparently really joking, his son was explicit on that as he dragged his father away, but then the son COMES back….”

Garnet’s snorting with laughter, howling as Pearl’s ballet stories get more and more wild, “He didn’t.”

Pearl nods, “He did! He asked me out, as an apology for his dad.”

They both start howling with laughter, and Garnet leans closer, “Did you say yes?”

Pearl shakes her head, putting a hand over the mouth that had just taken a sip of tea, “I’m drinking tea, don’t make me throw up. No, I’m strictly into those of the female… she.. her… that kind of persuasion.”

Garnet nods, taking a sip and looking around again with a smile. Pearl’s place is quaint, with little wind chimes hanging around the house, “Well excuse me, I was just curious. It would have been hilarious if you said yes.”

Pearl swats at her hands, “No, no thank you. Don’t even start with that.” Then Pearl giggles and leans in close, her elbows and forearms completely supporting her as she gets close enough to Garnet to almost headbut her, “I really shouldn’t have all this tea. Caffeine, keeps me up all night.”

Then she leans back and her eyes practically dance in the light, they look both mischievous and inviting as she wraps both hands around her cup and shrugs with a little grin. Garnet swallows hard.

“Well,” She raises an eyebrow to make her response just as playful, “I suppose I could keep you company, after all, I’m the one who stayed too late and forced your hand.”

Pearl’s smile seems to brighten up the whole room, “I wouldn’t be against that."


End file.
